


Steps Towards Atonement

by BrokenBookAddict



Series: Steps Towards You [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5x09, Atonement - Freeform, Caitlin x Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, Memory Loss, One Shot, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, Team as Family, coming home, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: He almost reminds her of his former self, the one before he had lost his mind and before the restoration of his mind where he had been given his balance. His behaviour was off.





	Steps Towards Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Flash, I do own any errors.

For the first time in what feels like an age but in reality is only a few days, she has a quiet moment to herself. The cortex is empty apart from herself, Barry and Iris having left an hour earlier to meet up with Nora and Cisco, well he is over at Joe's, showing Cecile how to correctly use the interdimensional extrapolator in preparation for Joe's departure to visit Wally with baby Jenna. Sherloque and Ralph, their whereabouts are currently unknown, she imagines their off in search of another lead that could help the case against Cicada or doing whatever they do in their free time.

The emptiness of the lab and the peacefulness allows her moment of calm after the last few days. She is in definite need of it. Despite that she's happy to be home, she's happy with the result as things; thank God, are finally back to how they should be. Now they can concentrate and move forward in tracking down Cicada and defeating him. But that can come tomorrow for now, she just wants to sit here in the quiet of the lab and enjoy her mug of herbal tea. It's too late for coffee as much as she loves it but she would like to sleep once she gets home. The tea at least is soothing and helps towards making her relax.

Except her peaceful solitude doesn't last long which isn't a surprise given her whereabouts, there's always someone coming and going here at the lab. Hence the footsteps that can be heard heading towards the cortex and she spins in her chair just in time to see the welcome sight of Harry appearing around the corner and into her eye line. His arrival is very welcome despite the break in her solitude, he's definitely a sight for sore eyes as the saying goes. She's missed him over the last few days, not being able to see him or speak to him, her time to consumed with fixing the freaky Friday situation the team had found themselves in. But she's here now and so is he. Placing her mug of tea down upon the console, she rises from her seat just as he reaches her side. Her eyes watch as he takes a moment to look over the computer screens which for now, the scans of the city are showing nothing that require the immediate assistance of team flash. Fingers crossed that continues.

"Where is everyone?"

Caitlin frowns briefly. _What? Not even a hello Caitlin_ , she thinks but brushes aside her slight annoyance. "Cisco's at Joe's, Barry and Iris are having dinner with Nora. As for Ralph and Sherloque, I have no idea."

"Hmm," he hums absently, clearly distracted by the scans ongoing on the monitors. Finally he looks up, seeming surprised to find her so close and staring at him. "Can I help you?"

She shrugs, a little put off by his gruffness. "Nothing. I just missed you while I was away, that's all." Before he can reply, she closes the gap between them and presses her lips to his.

Except... the kiss doesn't go at all like she'd hoped. It lasts for all of two seconds after the initial contact before he tenses and jerks himself away from her like he's on fire. He stares back at her through wide eyes and almost gradually a feeling of dread settles in her stomach. Why would he pull away from her like that?

"What the hell was that?"

Caitlin blinks slowly, his obvious shock hitting her full force. "What was what?"

Harry waves his hand between them as if it should be obvious but since it isn't he tells her too. "What you just did," he says while taking a step back, as if distancing himself from further attacks. "You- you kissed me."

That feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach intensifies ten fold at his words and she takes her own cautious step back. All the while thinking, _what the hell is going on?!_ "I don't know... I just- are you okay, Harry?" She asks helplessly.

"Am I okay?" Harry repeats slowly, almost as if he's taking to a five year old. "Of course I'm okay, Snow. I'm not the one randomly kissing people."

_Oh_... so it's back to Snow. Caitlin could honestly say she has absolutely no idea what is going on here. Why was he acting like this? Like he couldn't remember they were together. Before she can lose herself in her thoughts, his voice reaching her ears snaps her out of it.

"Snow-- are _you_ okay? They didn't give you any drugs at that asylum did they?"

He looks so genuinely concerned for her and it starts to make her wonder if she has been drugged because this can't be real right?

"Maybe we should run some tests?"

_Oh my god,_ he really does think she's been drugged!

"What?! No. No, they didn't give me any drugs, Harry. _I'm fine_." She denies adamantly, stressing the last two words all the while thinking, _you're not._

Harry crosses his arms over his chest, staring her down. "So you just go around kissing the people you miss then?"

_No, just you._ She thinks and she doesn't offer him any kind of verbal reply.

They stand there looking at one another, almost in a silent standoff before Harry sighs heavily, ending said standoff. "Snow, is there... is there anything you want to talk about?"

_Yes,_ her mind screams. _Like what the fuck is going on and why can't you remember we're together._ Except she doesn't ask that at all, choosing instead to remain calm and answer his question with one of her own. "Talk about what exactly?"

Harry shrugs looking decidedly uncomfortable as he shifts on his feet. He almost reminds her of his former self, the one before he had lost his mind and before the restoration of his mind where he had been given his balance. His behaviour was off. "You just kissed me and told me you missed me. I think that's something we should discuss."

Caitlin feels like she can't breath, like a pressure is baring down upon her chest. She doesn't know what to say, what could she say when she has no clue as to what's happening here. A few days ago she'd kissed him goodbye and told him she'd see him soon. Now she has seen him and kissed him hello, the result is he's freaked out and everything is turned upside down.

It almost comes as a relief when another set of footsteps reaches her ears, heading in their direction.

"Cisco!" She shouts far more loudly than she had intended and judging by her best friend's startled expression, he clearly hadn't been expecting that kind of welcome.

Not sparing Harry a glance, Caitlin marches passed him heading for her friend, grabbing his arm once she reaches his side and steering him back the way he had come. Ignoring his query of her manhandling.

As she leaves with Cisco, she misses the smirk that crosses Harry's handsome face.

"Damn girl, where's the fire at?"

Caitlin ignores his quip once more as they step out into the hall, around the corner from the cortex. Where she's concludes this is a safe distance away to have this conversation. "Something's wrong."

Hearing the urgency in her voice, Cisco drops his humour and straightens up. "What's wrong now?" He asks warily. They've just got over one crisis, it's too early to have another on their hands.

"Harry," she tells him, dropping her voice but not the urgency. "There's something wrong with Harry."

That immediately catches the younger man's attention. "Has he showed signs of deterioration? Like he was before?"

They both remember all to clearly what before was but Caitlin doesn't think this is that. Well hopefully not anyway. "No nothing like that. In fact... if anything he's acting more like his self before the incident with the cap." She pauses casting a wary glance over her shoulder as if she's expecting Harry to pop up from around the corner.

"I sense a but coming."

Caitlin bites her lip. "When he showed up, I kissed him and he freaked out, asking what the hell was I doing."

Cisco's face says it all. "That isn't good," he mutters, pushing his hair away from his face.

"You think!" She snaps far to harshly before she can stop herself. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just.."

"Freaked out." It seems to be a common theme and Cisco takes her apology with good grace before falling silent. He stays like that for a few moments obviously thinking things over before his eyes widen as if in realisation.

"What?" Caitlin asks desperately.

"Does this remind you of anything?"

It doesn't take a huge amount of time before the penny drops. "Oh my god."

"Don't panic," Cisco reaches out and places his hands on her arms. "We can fix this."

"I thought we already had fixed this."

"Fix what?"

Caitlin spins around, a sudden wave of dizziness hitting her briefly in return. She closes her eyes against it and when she reopens them her eyes meets those of Harry's. "Nothing," she shakes her head in denial. "I just need to run some... tests... on you." She shares a glance with Cisco, whose nodding along with her words. This is a stalling tactic so he can call the rest of the team and they can then figure this out.

"What kind of tests?"

Sensing Caitlin hasn't got an answer, Cisco decides to tell him the truth or at least as much of the truth as they know. "We think you're experiencing something similar to what Barry and Oliver went through."

Harry frowns, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall of the hall. "And with whom have I swapped lives?"

Caitlin remains silent, leaving the floor open for Cisco to offer further explanation.

"Not so much swapped lives as in... forgotten yours."

The frown on Harry's face deepens. "What exactly have I forgotten?"

"It doesn't matter." Caitlin injects quickly, shaking her head. The look on her face so sad before she masks it. "Let's just run some tests and go from there."

It's at that moment for Harry, seeing the look on her face as she drops her eyes from his that he realises the game is up. When she makes to move passed him, he steps in her path blocking her exit. "Caitlin..." he prompts softly and it's at the sound of her name that she looks up. Her eyes narrowing as she looks at him.

_So now it's back to Caitlin. What's going on?_

"Gotcha," he says quickly before leaning in and kissing her.

And just like before the kiss lasts all of two seconds except this time it's Caitlin jerking away from the contact.

"What the hell?"

Not only does he realise that he may have taken this too far but he also realises that he's in very deep water with his love. "It... was intended as a joke."

"A joke?"

Harry lifts his hands almost in defence of himself. "Yes, a joke. I'm sorry. I didn't realise it would freak you out to this extent."

She lifts her hands and pushes at his chest. "You bastard, that wasn't funny."

"I'm beginning to see that."

Caitlin stares him down for a second longer before moving passed him back into the cortex. Despite his intentions being humorous, the outcome was anything but. Everyday, in the back of her mind there's the constant worry that the restoration of his mind could deteriorate and she'd lose him. For a moment there, it almost felt like she had. When she steps into the sanctuary of her med bay, she rests her hands upon the desk, taking a moment to collect herself before she collects her belongings to go home.

Back in the hallway, Harry has to deal with Cisco's look of disapproval.

"That wasn't cool, dude."

"I know, it wasn't my..."

"I know it was a joke but she worries about you and add the freaky goings on of late."

Harry sighs heavily, pushing himself of the wall, knowing he has some serious grovelling to do.

As if knowing exactly where his thoughts are centred, Cisco offers him a, "good luck with that," before he turns on his heel and disappears down the hall in the opposite direction of the cortex.

Seconds later, Harry enters the med bay, closing the distance he slips his arms around Caitlin from behind. Burying his face in her neck, he gently presses his lips to her skin.

Caitlin despite herself relaxes back into him. However much she's pissed at him or rather his prank, she has missed him. She doesn't say anything to him though, for now, choosing to remain silent.

"I'm sorry if my poor attempt at a joke upset you. That was never my intention."

She shakes her head. "I'm not upset."

However he senses a but though it doesn't come.

"I know you worry about me, about how you're afraid my mind could revert back and you'll lose me but I'm okay."

"How can you be so sure?" she whispers, covering his hands with hers.

"You. Because of you and because of Ramon. I trust you and the tests results..." he removes his arms from around her to spin her so their face to face. Lifting his hands to cup her face. "I'm fine sweetheart and I'm not going anywhere."

There's such a fierce honesty and reassurance in his words that she can do nothing but believe and accept in them. Deep down despite her wayward thoughts, she knows he's right. He is fine but that doesn't dampen the worry that lingers.

Caitlin sighs offering him a nod and an exasperated sigh. "Your pranks in future needs some serious work and re-thinking."

"No more jokes, I promise."

He's almost hesitant when he leans in to kiss her and Caitlin has to roll her eyes, meeting him half way. His kiss is soft and slow and she sighs into it. When he pulls away he brushes a hand tenderly down her cheek.

"I missed you too."

Caitlin huffs a laugh. "Next time, lead with that."

"Good advice," he agrees before asking, "am I forgiven?"

A such loaded question that holds a ton of possibilities. "Maybe a little."

Harry leans forward to kiss her cheek. "I can think of a few ways to make it up to you."

And with those words lingering between them and the promise that taints those words, they both know it's time to go home.

Slipping her arm through as they make their way out, Caitlin's looking forward to enjoying the benefits of Harry's atonement.

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hoped you liked this instalment of our favourite couple. Any feedback would be appreciated. More Snowells soon.


End file.
